User talk:Zarinaaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yol'hot Je'viah page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 16:26, October 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Categories Not Showing Up? This happens all the time. I usually let them sit it out: that fixes it. If re-adding categories helps, good, but try not to use it too often, because it could be considered pointsgaming: use only when you must. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:42, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Yes, but he put "I judge people for using tags" and then he nonstop changed it. So technically he started it, but I don't want to freak out too much about it. ~~02Reactor~~ Message Redo Yeah, I know, I didn't mean to do something like that to be mean, it was kind of a warning, he started it but I don't want to get mad about this too much. 02Reactor (talk) 21:36, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that vandalism on my profile.Gomez Capulet (talk) 00:54, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, why'd you remove this from In the Bayou? RoberPasta (talk) 22:33, May 29, 2018 (UTC)RoberPasta Oh, I know where it is from. I own that book. But yeah, copyright. Re: Copyright I'd err on the side of caution as he does have a number of published works and the story has been re-posted without any real license or copyright included from the transfer. You can add onto the template with your findings, but I'd leave it up to an admin's discretion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, June 7, 2018 (UTC) thanks for pointing that out. i’ll make sure to do a better job in the future. did you just fix the errors? if you did many thanks! thanks for pointing that out. i’ll make sure to do a better job in the future. did you just fix the errors? if you did many thanks! 6Chaos6Herald6 (talk) 04:44, June 19, 2018 (UTC) thanks a lot dude. guess i’m not done learning the ropes 6Chaos6Herald6 (talk) 04:57, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello This is Xsnipe2401 from the CreepyPasta Wiki and I am speaking on behalf of the admins of this site. The admins would like to tell you that you are doing this site wrong by constantly changing the site for the worse. Do it again and you will be speaking to people that have more power than me. Remember that you are facing being banned from this Wiki. Yours Sincerely Xsnipe2401 Assistant Moderator Xsnipe2401 (talk) 04:23, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Slaughtered! Hello, Zary. You'll be pleased to know that Xsnipe has been banned for his crimes, and will trouble you no longer. If he does, however, please report him at once. Also, I'd like to invite you to join us on Discord. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:26, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Marked For Review Hi, I'm the creator of The Word Creepypasta. Can you tell me what you mean by barebones? Thanks. Hadn't Even Noticed Thank you undoingthese edits . I hadn't even noticed! Thanks for keeping an eye out for these things, I appreciate it both as an admin and a contributor. Until today it'd completely slipped by me (thinking about it I don't know how he managed to edit that page since it should be locked) ChristianWallis (talk) 16:27, August 15, 2018 (UTC) "Sever" Narration Hello, Zarinaaa! My name is Spirit Voices , and I am a horror narrator on YouTube and on the Creepypasta Wiki. It's very, very nice to meet you! :) I'm not sure if you'll see this, but I just read your story "Sever," and it's absolutely beautiful. I'd love to narrate it on my channel, if you'd let me? It would be a wonderful addition to my channel, I think, and I even imagine making a collab out of it. The only thing is, I'd probably censor the curses, if that's okay with you? Let me know what you think, if you read this! Thank you very much in advance for your consideration. Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 18:50, April 12, 2019 (UTC)